Preguntas, consejos y Futuras actualizaciones e historias :D
by Striker-Danger
Summary: Un apartado especial para hablar sobre las historias (resolver dudas y eso) también para hablar de otros temas como ¿dejare de subir historias? o ¿por que tardas tanto? e incluso ¿que te inspira? así también como daré consejos y mas para todos aquellos que quieran :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola nuevos y Dragonesdelobo He aquí u apartado especial que en este preciso instante se me ha ocurrido mientras termino el próximo capitulo y futuros capítulos :D**

Este apartado es para no dejarlos tan abandonados y que no sientan que ya esta historia y otras futuras no ha quedado en el olvido :) espero una buena respuesta suya y..

-: _Alfin ...no,no,,si,no...te pasas...te vas por mil años-donde esta mi historia? ya debiste terminarla...te pasas no...es mas...ya ni me importa tu historia_

 _..._ vamo a calmarnos...yo como ustedes también soy lector por lo cual también tengo una vida, por eso decidi crear este apartado, para mantenerlos informados y mas de futuros proyectos en progresos y ayudarlos a ustedes también :/

-: _no,no,no...eso que? continua la historia, además...tu pinch3 limón quedo horrible, yo que tu reescribo es y...no,no,si..,no...además son vacaciones! ya debiste publicar 4 capítulos o mas ! te pasas..._

 _..._ eso lo acclarare si quieren, estaré leyendo comentarios...y no se preocupen por el siguiente capitulo, que ya nada mas estoy puliendo detalles ya que ...en varias partes sentí que las escribi bajo presión y estoy arreglándolas :) bueno gracias por tener unos minutos para leer esto.

 **Recuerda que puedes dejar tu comentario preguntando, comentando e incluso dando ideas para futuras ocasiones :D**

 **recuerden visitar las historias de mis amigos :D**

 **¨Mateoro 16¨ y ¨** **alpha and omega's**

 **Gracias por leer, recuerda que siempre leo los comentarios, hasta la próxima Dragones del lobo :D**


	2. proximo capitulo AyO la fuerza del lobo

bueno..lo prometido es deuda, con qque empezamos..?

-: _no..no..si..sno,no,si,no...Ya parale a esto! ya queremos el capitulo...no,no ...ponte a escribir..si..no,no..si_

Calma...creo que con eso vamos a empezar...

 **Y...muyu buenas a todos, lobos,lobas,dragones, dragonas...por fin un pequeño adelanto de el proximo capitulo cuyo nombre lo escribire en desorden. :) suerte en decifrar la palabra :v**

 _-: daras premio?!_

eh...em...este...emm... :V

-: _matate pes...pero antes termian la historia!_

...calmado...en fin...pues el nombre del siguiente capitulo es... al vetuarnmno mzai. Suerte decifrando el nombre :) y ahoras un pequeño fragmento

-: _no,no...si,no...ya publica la historia completa...no,no,...si_

...bueno aqui elpequeño frafgmento...

 **Capitulo 5**

?: HUMPHREY ...

Humphrey: *levante mis orejas al escuchar esa voz, era tan grave, profunda y parecía ser de algún lobo ya mayor* quien eres?

?: Tu deber...la unidad...es tu destino...

-Candu: emm...interrumpo algo?

Humphrey: *ambos nos separamos y nos dirigimos a el* no...adelante

Candu: primero...Kate...tus padres están preocupados por ti...no te ven desde ayer...y segundo...Humphrey...ellos te buscan

Kate: ellos? * le dije muy confundida*

Candu: si...Tony hoy por la madrugada dijo que el exilio...tendría que ser publico...

Garth: déjame enseñarte algo...*le dije fríamente*

Tony: n-no te atreverías...además...recuerda...que me necesitas...* trague saliva y empecé a caminar hacia el* recuerda quien te libero...* le dije firme*

Shakey: te vamos a extrañar amigo...

Humphrey: solo háganme un favor..

Salty: lo que sea

Humphrey: ayuden y protejan a kata en lo que puedan

Shakey : los tres asentimos* pero en que?

Humphrey: ella les dirá * les sonreí y empecé a caminar hacia Winston y Toni*

Humphrey : después de varios minutos de caminar sentí una presencia mas que me seguía * alphas de Toni? *pensé* no puede ser... seguí caminando tomando mis precauciones, después de un rato mas sentía esa presencia mas cerca. Justo cuando podía escuchar los pasos me abalance contra el poniendo mi garra cerca de su cuello* ¿¡Quien eres y por que me sigues?!

?: Hey espera...espera!

Humphrey : quien eres y que quieres? * le pregunte amenazándolo*

Y eso fue el pequeño adelanto :v. gracias a todos por leer y hasta la prox...

- _que fue eso?! no,no..si,no...solo eso y os comentarios ?!_

 _..._ vale, vale...tranquilo...pues...a tu pregunta InstinctOmega92 ...pues...si...no, la verdad un foro se me hace mas lata :,v y eso...

segundo co...ah..espera..solo el comento :,v

 **Y muchas fgracias una ves mas por auqellos quienes leyeron perono dejaron su comentario, :) me anima ver gente que aun lea esto**

 **eso fue todo. hasta la proxima Dragones de lobo**


	3. Conociendo personajes y Spyro!

**Hey muy buenas a todos dragones del lobo :D** como estáis? .....este sólo es un pequeño ..bueno ni tan pequeño...en fin lo que quiero decir es que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo de Alpha y Omega la fuerza del lobo. :D y quiero adelantar que.....pues probablemente no sea la continuación de Humphrey . si no de lo que pasó con Codi, Winston y Kate (spoiler detected) ya que puede que esté muerto. a si que ...nada....emm....subiré el otro cuando vea que sigue habiendo gente que lee mis historias. y pues....ahora **Aclaraciónes : **"Codi "....este personaje es el personaje que un gran amigo mío. el me a ayudado en muchas cosas. :D "????" este...o más bien estos personajes serán revelados en algunos capítulos más adelante....simplemente lo único que puedo decir de estos personajes es que serán por ahora 4 personajes dentro de la historia de Alpha y Omega. y sólo se revelará uno en el próximo capítulo (obvio dependerá de cuantos lectores lo pidan) si no ..pues...algún día serán revelados estos 4 personajes..... **Spyro** una entrega y primera historia de spyro viene dentro de poco. espero que sea bien recibida por ustedes ya que me ha costado el doble en escribirla ya que quiero volver a jugar los juegos para asegurarme de que no me salte nada...a si que....estén atentos... Y por último....estaré subiendo capítulos cuando vea que hay personas leyendo....aunque claro no comenten verdad :v. si hablo de ti :v En fin. **NO** se olviden de comentar dando ideas, sugerencias, teorías y que tal les pareció la historia. me anima a seguir escribiendo :D **Muchas gracias por leer. pasen buen fin de semana y Hasta la próxima Dragones Del Lobo** **:D**


	4. Problemas en pm y que hare despues de

**adelanto rápido** Hola dragones del lobo. :D esto es algo muy rápido y simple.

1.- como dije antes. ya estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo. y también una vez que suba el capítulo me daré un día de descanso o tal vez dos y empezaré a escribir el siguiente. ¿por que hago esto? para que ustedes puedan leer, opinar...dejar comentarios, etc. en fin.

2.- emm...al parecer estoy teniendo problemas con los mensajes privados ...o eso creo...bueno el punto es que... **Lobo alfa 17 y Zallaevan**. emm...no se si ya les haya llegando la respuesta a tu duda y a tu petición. si no es así informame para ver qué hago.

3.- en unos días más estará listo el siguiente capítulo. pero obvio voy a hacer correcciones y todo eso...a si que...¿quieren un adelanto?

4.- puede que la historia de spyro se retrase mas de lo esperado.

5.- si al momento de subir el capitulo hay un error háganmelo saber ya que escribo tanto en pc como en App. y pues las 2 se ben bien de prevista pero al final como ocurrio con el capitulo 5 de mi historia no quedaron bien los espacios entre línea y línea.

 **Eso seria todo de mi parte :D recuerden comentar ya que siempre leo comentarios y contesto :)**

 **hasta la próxima dragones del lobo. :D**


	5. A punto de dejar de escribir

**bueno,bueno,bueno..bueno...por fin el siguiente capitulo... * al menos eso pensaba* ah,...nada mejo que un poco de soundtacks y un día nublado...bueno empecemos a termina los detalles * me dije confiado mientas encendía la computadora * ...un momento...que es esto?...no...no...NO::::NO;NO;NO! * simplemente me levante de mi asiento super cabreado* SABEN...A LA ...ES QUE...AHHH! YO..YO YA...DEJO ESTO..NO...NO...YA...COÑÑÑÑÑO! QUE LE DEN...**

 *** DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS ESTAMOS TENIENDO DIFICULTADES TECNICAS * :3**

* Al cabo de un rato* ...ahh...bien...NO hare saludo especial...simplemente...empecemos...

bien...emm...por donde empiezo...vamos a ir...tranquilos...bueno...emm...ZALLEVAN tus ideas han sido muy útiles en todo aspecto, tanto aque me has dado ideas para escribir mas proyectos nuevos, debo de admitir que algunas cosas ya las había leído o escuchado...como eso de que Humphrey es un demonio...pero bueno...nope. Humphrey en la fuerza del dragon no es un demonio...otra cosa es que esas ideas de las 2 manadas y este oc tuyo...por asi decirlo...serán parte de otras historias...pero puede que a este oc lo incluya en la fuerza del lobo...

Numero dos...bueno...Spyro...casi esta lista...sin embargo quisiera saber su opinión respecto a como ven la idea y la sinopsis de esta historia...

Numero tres...el punto al que no quería volver a llegar... el siguiente capitulo se retrasa una semana aproximadamente...por que? pues...por que a fanfiction se le dieron los...para no guardar TODOS LOS CAMBIOS Y ACTUALIZACIONES de el capitulo...escribir para mi es fácil...expeto cuando pasa esto...ya que me llego a enojar...y bueno...ya sabran...me tomare un tiempo para que este enojo se valla calmando...por que enserio...siempre que veo mi perfil...llego automáticamente a los limites de mi paciencia...y es algo a lo que yo le dedico mucho tiempo y me encanta hacer...pero bueno

Numero 4. como he dicho...y sigo diciendo...todos tenemos una vida ahí afuera...en el mundo real por lo que no siempre podremos estar escribiendo y publicando historias...esto lo digo en general ycreo que por todos los escritores de fanfiction.

eso seria todo...si quieren saber mas...


	6. Como iniciar?

**bien,bien,bien...cuanto tiempo ha pasado?...13...14...años...ok no xD**

 **Y...Muy buenas lobos,lobas dragones y dragonas como están?! :D**

 **si lo se lo se...ya cuanto tiempo...?...en fin...disculpen si tarde pero estuve muy ocupado y bueno, también tuve que resolver varias cosas personales...y he asado también por cosas...pero bueno...empezamos?**

Bien...pues...los primeros consejos dependerán...por que?

cada quien tiene su estilo y forma de ser al momento de escribir...sin embargo esto también aplica para las personas...uno puede querer empezar sin embargo no sabe como y no tiene los suficientes...recursos...no se si me doy a entender... Bueno emm...vamos a ver...dependiendo como es tu personalidad de ahí van a surgir tus ideas... A si para empezar con esto necesitas tener ya una idea clara y concreta, obvio tratando de cubrir la mayor parte de la historia que seria lo esencial

\- y que es lo esencial?

ah pues...un titulo para la historia, quienes van a ser tus personajes, los lugares, de que va a tratar ( el tema) y que genero será y como serán los personajes.

Una vez listo todo esto llega el momento del primer capítulo. :D este debe tener alguna introducción ( si tu historia no sigue los hechos de algo sucedido) y si lo tiene pues especificar e informarte bien de todo lo pasado para no cometer un error.

 **Esto me llevara mas de lo esperado... ._.**

una vez que termines de escribir el primer capitulo...tómalo como una alpha de tu historia...corrígele errores que notes o no te agraden como quieres...a su vez ve poniéndole detalles propios tuyos. Puedes inspirarte **MAS NO COPIAR IDEAS.** eso te perjudica como autor y como te van a ver los demás, por lo que digo...sean originales en sus historias...se que cuesta y eso...pero no estoy diciendo que tengan o compartan las mismas ideas con otros...no se si me doy a entender...pondré un ejemplo...

Emm... ah ya..por ejemplo hay historias donde Humphrey al final o por en medio se vuelve demonio y varias tienen la misma temática..que Humphrey se vuelve demonio o se convierte asi por que sus padres o esto...y bla..bla..bla...creo que ya me entienden.

Después espera las opiniones y comentarios...y si eres impaciente o no llegan. Te digo esto... NO hay de que preocuparse :D tal vez en un principio tu historia no sea muy famosa pero con forme avances eso ira cambiando, pero eso depende de que tan frecuente seas y que tanto mejores.

- _verdad que al fin subiste otro capitulo..._

._. kyc alv :v

en fin me descontrole un poco pero ya estoy bien :) xD

ya volviendo al tema...ehh...lo siguiente será...como inspirarte?

pero eso es para otra edición...

 **Espero que les sirvan mis consejos que esto apenas empieza ;)**

 **Gracias por leer no te olvides de dejar tu opinión y comentarios**

( aunque no dejes verdad :v XD)

 **Hasta la Proxima DragonesDelLobo :D**

 **pd. empezare a hacer concursos y los ganadores se llevaran ...posiblemente un capitulo en un apartado especial donde sus Oc participaran en la historia (** Si pueden ser salseos -_-)


	7. Ultimo aviso?

**Ok...hagamos esto rápido...**

 **Y...muy buenas dragones del lobo como están? :)**

bueno...este es un aviso pequeño pero muy importante... como nadie que me conozca sigue mis historias y todo por lo cual nadie les va a informar que paso ...pues tendré que hacer una explicación rápida...dentro de poco cometeré ...tal vez La **mejor decisión** de mi vida o tal vez... **La más estúpida** o una de las más...que haya hecho... **por este motivo todo dependerá de que pase en fanfiction** dando así un nuevo giro...en todas mis historias... y el giro será...que... **me retire casi definitivamente de fanfiction**... **si no** lo logró... **sin embargo si todo resulta como lo planeado**...pues...haré una historia especial donde habrá todo tipo de contenido... **TODO tipo de contenido**...a si que...si...lo se muchos me podrían decir...

- _no que es una estupidez...mejor sigue y que te valga.._

y bla,bla,bla... lamento si sueno así de mal pero no es la primera vez...el punto es que digo...oye no todos somos iguales por lo que todas las acciones nos afectan de diferentes modos y medidas a cada uno...por lo cual como ya lo había dicho...está decisión fue tomada por mi ya que yo me conozco...y si sale mal...pues nada...simplemente no continuaré pero si sale bien pues haré una historia especial de **TODO** tipo de contenido así como tal vez un capítulo doble...por lo cual después de esto ya estaré escribiéndolo...y si todo sale mejor tal vez tengan un triple capítulo... o simplemente el último capítulo... como sea...todo se definirá el próximo lunes...en fin...se que muchos se molestaran...otros medio comprenderán...en fin...lo vuelvo a decir

cada uno tiene su forma de pasar los momentos tanto buenos como malos de diferentes maneras y modos ya que no todos somos iguales.

eso sería todo de mi parte... simplemente...

 **gracias por todo...y gracias por tomar un momento para leer este aviso...Hasta pronto...DragonesDelLobo**


	8. Frenado de Historias

**bueno, bueno, bueno... Antes que nada esto es simplemente un anuncio donde explicare las razones de por que ya no he subido nada**

para los que les interesa y quienes tengan dudas.

Bien pues...antes que nada muchos me han estado preguntando o...bueno mas bien diciendo de que...continúe la historia, o de que si necesito ayuda.

El motivo principal por el que deje y creo que seguiré dejando así las historias (al menos por un tiempo) es por ...razones muy personales...

En menos de una semana mi vida cambio drásticamente...y no ha sido nada fácil

\- :v si es por amor pues... :v no te quejes :v mejor deja eso de...

shhh... calma...ni sabes por que estoy así...el punto es que no tiene nada que ver con eso...simplemente...han ocurrido varias cosas en este tiempo que bueno...pude haberlas superado pero hubo algo que realmente me afecto...actualmente ese detalle me esta obstaculizando mi vida...no puedo seguir del todo bien, por lo cual he dejado de hacer muchas cosas que antes hacia...eso incluye escribir...

Si...ya no escribo mas... he dejado el capitulo siete inconcluso y no lo he revisado...es mas con decirles que ya ni entraba a fanfiction.

Por lo cual...se podría decir que es un frenado momentáneo

-hasta cuando?

ni yo lo se...simplemente quiero librarme de varios obstáculos de mi vida que me están impidiendo hacer muchas cosas...y si antes lo hacia ..pues...bueno esto es diferente... ya no se trata de lo mismo...si no de algo nuevo y que nunca había experimentado y que ni siquiera llegue a creer que me sucedería...

\- es de desamor ciert..

QUE NO! NO ES NADA DE ESO!...bueno...en fin...no los he olvidado...simplemente quiero resolver, quitar obstáculos y liberarme de estas nuevas experiencias que se han estrellado en mi vida...

\- si fue por alguien mas pues...simplemente

ehhh...de hecho...estas nuevas cosas...en parte yo las cree accidentalmente...eso es todo lo que tengo que decir... Así que nada...esto lo hice principalmente para los que me preguntan... ( no solo me refiero a ti, si no a muchos otros)

Muchas gracias por leer y comprender

hasta la próxima... _DragonesDelLobo._

pd. mateoro...no me has respondido.

no estoy pues...bueno se que siempre les recomiendo a mis amigos alpha and omegas y mateoro16. Pero ahora pues...les recomiendo un autor mas...o mas bien autora...Ella se encuentra en wattpad. ypueden buscarla como: WinterVBlack (creo que esta recomendación va mas hacia...ehh...mejor les dejo con la sorpresa. síganla si es de su agrado su contenido.


	9. Motivos por los que me fui

**Y...muy buenas Drag**

 _-No...shu...fuera * avienta un ladrillo*_

omg...este...si..tengo una explicación...En estos últimos meses he ...tenido...experiencias nada gratas...y bueno... también problemas...anteriores con otros asuntos...los cuales...quería tratar más a fondo, pero no sabía cómo...y también en el proceso...me encontré con experiencias nada bonitas.

¿Me arrepiento? si...de mucho...

¿ya lo solucionaste? eh...no del todo...pero es un buen avance...y la verdad...todavía falta un largo camino...

Sin embargo...también he tenido buenas experiencias... recientemente estaba trabajando en unos proyectos personales...aunque lamentablemente se verán interrumpidos...y espero...poder completarlos algún día...

(lo cual lo veo con mucha dificultad).

Los proyectos eran...uno de creación de un videojuego (si...se como hacer uno) ya con personajes modelados y todo (lo cual la parte de los personajes no va tan bien como me gustaría). Sin embargo he puesto mucho esfuerzo en esto...ya que el equipo que me apoyaba y guiaba en esto...lamentablemente va a cerrar y me dejara sólo...sin más que hacer. Pero me estoy desviando del tema.

En fin...otro proyecto era...modelar en 3D algo de lo que yo dibujara (si también dibujo..y si...lo había dicho pero borre toda la información por que nadie la leía y/o interesaba )

En fin...eso me ayudaba mucho también en varias cosas...pero bueno...siempre hay algo que arruina esa felicidad.

En fin, siempre puedes encontrarla en otra parte (o tal vez no...eso se los dejo a su criterio...aunque...yo les digo...nunca se rindan. ánimo)

Y bueno...lamentablemente estoy por pasar una de las peores cosas. Sólo espero que no me deprima tanto.

Pero bueno...otra cosa es que trataré de seguir escribiendo constante y no tardar siglos en publicar las historias. Lo que lleva al siguiente tema.

 **Las historias.**

La verdad en todo ese tiempo... no pude escribir mucho...y bueno...apenas como publique en Twitter. (Spyro279) ya estoy escribiendo el primer capítulo de Spyro.

Sin embargo...investigando un poco...al parecer ya existe un " después de la leyenda de spyro" pues hay un cómic de skylanders que muestra una vez más ( **Spoiler in coming...si no quieres saber y quieres buscarlo por tu cuenta. Detente y yo aviso)**

a spyro y Cynder juntos, sin embargo no tienen memoria alguna de lo que pasó alguna vez. Y malefor fue como que...emm...reconstruido por alguien, sin embargo no se especifica quien fue el que lo ayudó (corrección...si hay xd) y si volverá malefor en algún momento.

 **Aquí termina**

Por lo cual... yo quería que la historia de spyro fuera "fan-canon" no se si me explico... hmm...ah, como la historia que sigue después de la fuerza del dragón.

Por lo cual, me ha llevado a repensar todo y bueno...también hay problemas con el título xD (lo se...pueden odiarme) ya que tengo 2 títulos, sin embargo no se cual sera el oficial. y bueno...pasando de historia.

 **La fuerza del Lobo**

si..bueno...veo comentarios positivos y lo agradezco mucho. actualmente ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo 8. sin embargo... hay un ligero problema... faltan 2 personajes sin nombre (lo se...soy terrible para esto de los nombres y si...pueden lincharme ) y bueno...ya es cada vez más complicado, ya que se irán presentando uno por uno. Y bueno...también quisiera saber su opinión acerca de los últimos capítulos.

¿les resultan muy largos? , ¿falta algo?, ¿demasiado suspenso?.

¿ya terminará este de escribir este anuncio tan largo? xD

ya pues...dejen sus comentarios, ideas, etc. Me anima a seguir escribiendo :)

 **No** se les olvide pasar a leer las historias de mis amigos:

Alpha and omega's

mateoro 16

WinterVBlack (en wattpad)

 **Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima DragonesdelLobo...**


End file.
